Forgotten past
by Iluv2write987
Summary: Sonic has been having the same dream for years now, about his mother. When he awakes in tears and runs off, he remembers some specific details of his past. But what happens when Egg-man creates portal to bring a certain Queen to the human world. Will Sonic recognize this stranger in time? I do not own the song in chapter one. Sonic belongs to SEGA. (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot.)
1. Possibly a memory?

**I do NOT own any of these characters from sonic-x or sonic underground, I only own the basic plot. **

Rain poured down over the dark city as clouds of smoke escaped the chimneys of the large factory, and filled the sky with fumes and gasses. At night the dirty streets looked empty, except for one or two rats that scurried from one alley way to the next.

But, however, sneaking past the swat bots was one purple hedgehog, she was carrying something. Now this particular person was non-other than Queen Aleena. She walked quickly, as to not be caught; every now and then she would stop to look down into the basket she carried. She reached a cabin Just far enough outside the city, so it would be safe. She placed the basket in front of the wooden door; she bent down and pulled a white blanket, just far enough away, to see inside.

In the basket lay a blue, baby, hedgehog, His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his mother. A few tears escaped her eyes as she placed a Kiss on his forehead, and said. "No matter what happens, my darling Sonic, Never forget, that you are a prince." She knocked on the door and ran and hid behind a tree. She heard the sound of him crying, and started to shed tears herself. She waited for someone to answer the door, when a couple came out and picked him up they found the note she had left.

_This is Sonic, I am devastated to have to give up my darling baby, but I have no other choice. I only ask that you raise him as if he were your own, and one day when he's older, tell him that I left him with you, but just assure him I love him and, if I could have, would have kept him in a heart-beat._

They then picked up the baby hedgehog and took him inside. She started to walk away, and disappear into darkness.

Sonics' Pov.

I woke up on the couch in the living room of the Thorndike residence; I slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down by a crying Amy, as she tackled me in a hug.

"Oh Sonic!" she said. "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up!" She screamed while practically hugging me to death.

"Hey, give him some space Amy, he just woke up." Chris said.

"What Happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed after a fight with egg-man, we couldn't wake you up, so I brought you here in the X-Tornado." Tails answered.

"Mr. Sonic? Why are you crying?" Cream asked and cheese ended it with "CHOA CHOA!"

"What do you mean? I-I'm not crying." I said

"Yes, you are Sonic." Chuck said handing me a mirror. I looked at my reflection and saw that I _was _crying, then I remembered what I dreamt about, It was the very last night I saw my mother, I can't believe I still remember her, I don't know what her face looked like, but i remember she would sing to me every night...

Flashback

"Sonic, would you like me to sing to you?" She asked as she picked me up, I just laughed as she began singing in an angelic voice.

_Constant as, the stars above, Always know, that you are loved. And my love, shining in you, Will help you make, your dreams come true; Will help your dreams, come, true._

Slowly my eyelids closed and I drifted into sleep.

End of flashback

Every time I had that dream, I would wake up crying, sometimes even screaming in pain. Once I was so depressed that I didn't come out of my house for a week. But by know I had learned to cope with it. I took a deep breath and whipped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"It's nothing," I said "Just a... Just a really bad dream" I got up and walked out of the door. I ran around thinking about what my mother said in the dream,

"No matter what happens, my darling Sonic, Never forget, that you are a..." I never remembered what she said after that.

_What did she say? What does she mean 'never forget, that you are a..."? What am I?_

Hundreds of questions ran through my mind all at once, then , I remembered, when I thought back to my mother singing to me she was always wearing a golden crown with a purple gem in it, then suddenly those last words my mother said to me that night came flooding back to me.

Flashback

"_No matter what happens, my darling Sonic, Never forget that you are a prince" She kissed my head, knocked on the door and ran._

End of flashback

I thought about it for a while. _Nah! I could never be a prince! _I mentally laughed at myself. _I must be imagining things._

A few months had passed since then and I was now fully convinced I had just had a bit of a loopy hour. I hadn't told any-one about it though, I didn't need them constantly talking about it.


	2. Evil plan brewing

Nobody's P.O.V

"Mwahahahaha!" An evil sounding cackle filled the air. "It is finished at last!" Egg-man bellowed as he stared proudly at his new invention. There was a large screen with a key-board that was attached to a pod-like thing by wires and cables.

"With this I shall bring my greatly evil Uncle from our dimension, Robotnick!" He laughed evilly. Egg-man typed Robotnick's name into the large computer like machine, and a photo came up; he looked exactly like egg-man, except his moustache looked a little more spiked.

The pod buzzed and clicked and a door slid open reviling the man on the screen stepped out.

"Uncle Robotnick, I have brought you here to assist me destroy my nemesis. Once and for..." He was cut off.

"One thing you must know about me my nephew," grabbed Egg-man by his shirt. "I _never _assist; I don't take orders from _any-one. _I give them." He chuckled scarily.

"Y-yes, Uncle-"

"SIR! You will call me sir from now on! Understand?" Robotnick yelled.

"Yes... Sir." Egg-man said in an irritated tone.

"Good. Now that I have clarified who's in charge... I will take matters into my own hands!" He peered over at the machine grinning. "And I know _exactly _where to start..."


	3. Who?

**Sorry it took so long! Just been caught up with School, But Summer is finally here so I have plenty of time to write now! Enjoy!**

* * *

With egg-man and Dr. Robotnick

Robotnick pushed the buttons on the control panel. "You brought me here with this machine, now I will bring a little..._friend_... of mine." He said.

"And who might that be?" Egg-man asked.

"Someone, _very, _close to that little, blue pest!" He exclaimed, as a picture of a female Hedgehog appeared on screen. If I can make him come here, using the Queen as bate, I'll be able to get rid of him. With him and the Queen out of the way, once and for all, I can finally take over Mobotropolis!"

"Uh...Okay. As long as that wretched Hedgehog is gone..." Egg-man started.

"Oh he will be... He will be." Robotnick pushed a large red button, and the pod started buzzing. As it opened, a tall purple hedgehog wearing a crown stepped out. With a puzzled look on her face.

"Welcome... Your highness."

Sonics POV

We were sitting in the living room. Cream was watching some kind of cartoon with Cheese, Tails was outside working on some improvements for the tornado with Chuck. And I was being forced to sit still by Amy. Apparently I had been avoiding her. Even if I had been, Could you blame me? I hate this feeling, not being able to run around, be free.

Chris walked into the room. "She finally got ya huh?" He asked, seeing how Amy had me pinned to the couch in a hug. I simply responded with a grunt.

"Oh no!" Cream said, "The screens gone fuzzy!" She cried in her quiet voice. Before anyone could respond the picture cleared and Egg-man appeared on the screen.

"Hello Hedgehog, I bet you're wondering why-" Suddenly he was pushed aside by... Egg-man? What? It couldn't be him, but he definitely looked like him. "Greetings rodent, you're probably wondering who I am. Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Robotnick."

"Huh?" I said to myself. What the heck is going on?

"And there's someone else I think you should meet..." He moved away from the camera, revealing a purple Hedgehog tied up, struggling. Sonic looked at her on the screen. _Where have I seen her before? _He thought.

"If you want to save little miss _Queeny_ here, you have exactly 12 hours... Don't keep us waiting."

With that the screen went back to the cartoon cream was watching.

_Who was she? I'm sure I've seen her before..._

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Ill try to get the next chapter up soon! I'm not sure how many more they'll be. Two or three then an epilogue (Maybe) We'll just see how it goes!**

**Please Review! **


End file.
